


Caroling

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Dorkiness, Fluff, Silly, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: "Come on, Gogo, sing along! Deeeeck the halls with boughs of holly!" Fred sang, wiggling around as he strung the lights around his family's Christmas tree. "It's fun!""Yeah, no," Gogo refused, a half smile quirking her lips up as she held the next batch of lights for him.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 9





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Gogozilla got Christmas carols! I got stuck with this prompt a couple times, so I hope it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Gogo, sing along! _Deeeeck_ the halls with boughs of holly!" Fred sang, wiggling around as he strung the lights around his family's Christmas tree. "It's fun!"

"Yeah, no," Gogo refused, a half smile quirking her lips up as she held the next batch of lights for him. "Stop dancing around up there, you're going to fall off the ladder."

Fred looked down and grinned at her.

Here was the thing about the Lee family Christmas tree, Gogo had discovered: they got twelve feet high, minimum, real pine trees that still didn't reach their ridiculously high ceilings. Hence the need for a ladder to decorate the monster, because it was twice the size of Fred, more than twice the size of Gogo, and so wide that they could link arms and still not be able to loop around it.

She and Fred had taken to decorating the tree in the parlor room, while Heathcliff carried in boxes of decorations. They had the multi-colored lights, the golden tinsel garlands, and about half the bulbs they needed sitting on the floor nearby. Healthcliff had just stepped out of the room to get the rest of the ornaments.

Fred's parents would be home from the family island later tonight. It would be their first time meeting Gogo as Fred's girlfriend, so although she already knew them, he wanted it to be perfect. But rather than freak out in a tizzy, Fred had gotten excited, and in his excitement, decided it would be awesome if his parents got home to a fully decorated house he and Gogo had decorated themselves. Or, at least, the parlor decorated; Gogo had to convince him they didn't have enough time to decorate the whole mansion. So now the stockings were up over the fireplace, snow globes and other knickknacks lined the mantle, and they were making progress on the tree.

Oh, and Fred was singing Christmas carols. Because of course he was; he was happy, and excited, and totally in the Christmas spirit.

It wasn't that Gogo wasn't in the Christmas spirit, or hated the songs. She just wasn't much of a caroler. She'd grown up singing Jingle Bells and listening to all the songs, sure, but singing wasn't really her thing these days. If she drank enough alcoholic eggnog, she might stop caring enough to sing, but...she had no such eggnog in her system at the moment.

Fred took the next batch of lights. He hooked them up to the last batch and started laying them over the branches. "You totally should. C'mon, fa la la LA la la la! Just the la's?"

Gogo shook her head, amused. "Nope. Not doing it."

"Why not?" he begged. "You can't say it's because you're not a singer. It's the _holidays,_ Gogo. People are encouraged to sing whether they've got the voice of an angel or sound like a dying engine. We can sing out of tune together if you want! JIIING-GUL _beeells - !"_

"No, stop!" she cut him off right there. "Sing like that and I'll go hide in a guest room until your parents get here. We're not singing out of tune together."

"But singing out of tune is so fun! You don't have to care about getting it right!"

Gogo fished a purple bulb out of the closest ornament box. "Uh huh. If you're drunk."

Fred pouted as she hung it on the tree between a lower strand of lights and a Santa ornament. It was a pout so exaggerated and over the top, Gogo had to bite down a smile.

She reached for a gingerbread man shaped ornament. "I know you're teasing and just having fun, Fred, but I'm not a singer. End of story. I'd rather listen to the songs than belt them out. Besides, I like hearing you sing."

He brightened. "Really?"

"Have you ever known me to complain about Christmas music?" she hung the gingerbread man next to the purple ornament. _"I_ just don't sing along."

Fred finished stringing the batch of lights and slid down the ladder.

Gogo raised an eyebrow. "We moving to the other side of the tree now?"

He smiled widely, by-passing the question entirely. "So you like listening to _me_ sing them?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yes...? As long as you don't go out of tune, you have a nice voice."

Fred beamed, as if she had given the greatest compliment ever. He threw his arms around her, wiggling them both from side to side. "Aww, you're the best, Gogo!"

Gogo blinked over his shoulder. "Did you drink alcoholic eggnog without me before I got here?"

He laughed. "No! Why?"

"Because you're acting like I just gave you your Christmas gift."

He ceased his wiggling and pulled away from her, still smiling widely. "You like hearing me sing."

She blushed. Oh. It was because they were dating now and they were kind of still in that stage where learning the other liked or was impressed with something about them made their heart flutter.

They'd been best friends for a couple years, but in an odd way, it was like getting to know each other again. Their first Christmas as friends, Gogo hadn't thought twice about Fred's caroling; it was nice, it got everybody in the spirit, but there was nothing too special about singing. Then she started to like him and things changed; things she previously didn't notice or think much of she now paid extra attention to, because it was Fred, and when did Fred get to be attractive? She found a new fondness for these things. And it was the same the other way around; she'd never felt anything special when Fred used to comment on her hair dye, but the first time he complimented her freshly dyed bangs after getting together, her heart had fluttered. It was weird, but it was the way it was. (Besides, their relationship was only a month and a half old at this point. Shouldn't this be normal?)

"Well, yeah," she blustered, "it's Christmas. It's the time of year for Christmas carols."

"You've never told me you like my singing before."

"Did I need to?" she glanced away. "I never complained or told you to stop."

"Yeah, but it's different hearing it," he shrugged, all smile.

It was.

Before either of them could continue, the intricately decorated double doors burst open, revealing Fred's parents followed by a box-carrying Heathcliff.

"Fred!" Mr. Lee grinned in greeting. "Good to see you. Gogo. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Lee," Gogo mumbled, shocked to see them.

As far as she had known, their flight wasn't supposed to come in for another few hours.

Mrs. Lee seemed to read her thoughts as she approached the two of them. "Business cleared up quicker than expected, so we were able to come home early."

Their family island was a vacation island, but Fred had once told her that his parents sometimes used to it entertain business associates.

Mrs. Lee hugged her son and kissed Gogo on both cheeks. She grasped Gogo's arms, holding her to her. "So, I hear you and Freddie are dating now."

"Yeah," she answered. "For six weeks."

Mr. Lee came over and wrapped Fred in a bearhug, then stepped back to examine them from behind his dark sunglasses.

Fred threw an arm around Gogo's back, squeezing his arm. "Gogo and I are super happy together! She likes my singing voice, too."

"You have a lovely voice, Fred," Mrs. Lee chirped.

Mr. Lee broke out in a bright smile. "You make a dashing couple, you two."

Dashing. Fred, in his monster beanie and kaiju shirt, and her, with her dyed purple hair and leather jacket. That was a first for Gogo's ears.

Mr. Lee clapped Fred on the shoulder before moving to his wife, snaking his arm around her waist. "Look at this place, Genevieve! You kids started decorating without us! Good thing we got here just in time; there's still plenty to do."

"It's not like we would have finished the whole mansion before you got here," Gogo pointed out.

Mrs. Lee waved her off with a flick of the wrist. "Reginald loves decorating the tree."

"Didn't mean to steal it from you, Dad," Fred scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I just wanted you to come home to a Christmas-y house - er, parlor."

"I wouldn't have been mad if you finished it without me," Mr. Lee stepped around them, looking over the tree. "That's nice of you, Freddie. You and Gogo did a good job getting started!"

"Oh, and my knickknacks and snow globes are up on the mantle," Mrs. Lee noted. "And our stockings. We'll have to get one for you, too, dear; are you all right with your real name, or do you prefer Gogo?"

"Uh, my real name's fine," Gogo was baffled. "Um, I don't live here, though."

"Nonsense, any girlfriend of Fred's is family," she refuted, making her way over the fireplace. "We'll have to rearrange these to make room for yours."

Fred squeezed Gogo to him and gave her temple a swift, hard kiss.

"They like you!" he whispered in excitement. "This is going great!"

"Of course they like me; they already know me," she retorted.

Fred only beamed.

"Madame," Heathcliff spoke up, lifting an angel holding a star out of the box he'd just carried in, "would you like to place the topper this year?"

"Don't I always, Heathcliff? Thank you," she walked over to him to take the angel.

"Not until the end!" Mr. Lee cried. "We have to finish the tree first! Fred, where are those ornaments you used to make in school? I don't see them on here!"

"Probably still in the boxes, Dad!" Fred replied. He peered down at Gogo. "Every year in elementary school, we made handmade decorations."

"I did that a couple times," she nodded. "My parents hang them up every year, too."

"Find them, Freddie! Those'll be the first ones your mother and I put up!"

"Are we going to sing while we decorate?" Mrs. Lee asked, cradling the angel. "It's tradition."

Gogo stifled a laugh. Tradition, huh? And here she thought Fred was purely doing it for fun.

"You didn't tell me that," she muttered to Fred.

"It's tradition because it's fun," he explained to her, a subtle laugh in his throat. "I didn't want you to sing along because you thought you _had_ to."

"I wouldn't have anyway." She stood up on her toes to peck his cheek. "Go on, I wanna hear you."

His whole face lit up. Fred dived for the boxes to search for his handmade ornaments. _"'Tiiiiis_ the season to be jolly!"

Gogo chuckled to herself, heading for the lights they'd abandoned.

As she picked up another batch and was about to touch the ladder, she felt Mrs. Lee graze her elbow.

"Aren't you going to sing along, dear?" she asked merrily.

Gogo paused.

Really, she wasn't a singer. But both Fred and his dad were belting out the words as they worked, and even Heathcliff was humming in the background as he helped.

"Y'know what..." she mused. "Why not? _Fa_ la la la, la la la."

She giggled, blushing faintly, when Fred whooped in joy.

**Author's Note:**

> (By "business," Mrs. Lee means hero work. Fred's dad is a hero and I have no reason to believe his mom isn't involved since they're both "away at the family island" in the movie.)


End file.
